


Behind the mask

by FireEmblemFag



Series: Behind the ignorance [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEmblemFag/pseuds/FireEmblemFag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inigo seemed at all a Don Giovanni, nobody would have imagined that in reality that was only a mask worn by the mercenary to hide his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're maybe closer, you and I?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Italian so sorry if the text has many mistakes too!

If there was one thing that Inigo had realized after all these years was that he knew reciting very well, apparently. The young man was known in the army for his passion for girls, let's call it, that tormented every day asking for an appointment, but was promptly rejected every time.

Everybody saw him as a guy much obsessed from girls, but no one knew that this was only a mask that Inigo wore. Behind the guy that courted all women who met there was, in fact, a guy who felt attraction to people of the same sex. For him being homosexual was not a boast, for this he wanted to hide it in every way, and what better way to impersonate Don Giovanni?

In fact, his plan had worked: no one had ever found out his secret, despite the obvious crush he had taken for his buddy Gerome. Obviously, with the latter not he combined anything and was for many years his love impossible.

Inigo wasn't so happy to pretend to be straight, huh. He liked the guys, he wanted to tell this to his friends, he wanted a boyfriend and living with him a love story in the sunlight ... but could not, as they'd all taken? Almost certainly would have despised.

He still remembered how the people of Ylisse, the land where he was born, he reacted to the marriage of Prince Chrom with his strategist Robin: began a violent uprising and threatened to death the husband of Prince. The bluette decided to give up his Elected title and left the throne to his younger sister Lissa.

Although now not longer in Ylisse but in the Realm of Nohr, fear of not being accepted remained. Who assured him that there weren't homophobes in Nohr? That's why, once entered into the new army, continued to wear the mask.

It became particularly difficult when discovered to have a crush on one of the members of the Royal family by Nohr: Xander, damn that man make he crazy. Besides being pretty damn nice, at least according to his opinion, even had that air from dark and handsome he loved so much, but could also be sweet. But Needless to say: he was another impossible love.

Now, however, the blond was at the center of his thoughts and the fact it was his Master not helped him of course, given that they spent a lot of time together. That is, on the one side spending time with his beautiful blond pleasure him, but on the other side no because he wanted to absolutely take it off of from his head.

Had once even thought about running away from the Realm of Nohr, but would not stand to betray the trust of Xander that had already earned. The boy, however, liked to walk around the Nohr's castle gardens overnight, loved breathe fresh air, to look up and watch the moon ... and think of his beloved, as always.

Usually he not encountered anyone, but one night he met three of the royalty of Nohr: Camilla, Elise and Kamui. All three were seated on a bench of marble, the two girls on the side and the guy in the middle. The raven prince It looked very sad and it seemed that her sisters trying to cheer him up.

Inigo thought that maybe something bad had happened so approached to the three, maybe listen to the problems of others would help him ... would not have thought about Xander for a while, he hoped.

-Hey, your Majests, how's it going? Because those long faces?-the three churches Inigo with his usual smile a toothy. Elise raised her gaze to him, almost angry, while Camilla seemed more interested to consoling her brother who notice the guy.

-It's all because of that bad guy of Xander!-declared the child putting pout. _Because that damn blond must always stay in middle!? Just when I had self-imposed not to think he_  thought the mercenary.

-And what he would do Xander-sama?-.

-Kamui ... I can?-the blonde asked his brother with a bitter tone, the raven nodded.

-I trust Lazward-claimed raising head and staring for a few moments Inigo, during which the mercenary was able to notice that his red eyes were very shiny ... that same for crying?.

-Well, in a nutshell ... Xander saw Kamui and Zero while they kissing-began to tell Elise. The brown widened the eyes _Kamui and Zero!? Those two were together!? Then I'm not the only gay in the army_ thought .

He had noticed, as everyone on the other hand, that between the ex-thief and the Prince there was a special relationship but never imagined that among them there was of tender.

Thinking better, however, made sense. The criminal had begun seriously to worry about the safety of Kamui, which for him was really weird. He remembered a time when the prince fell and he grated one knee: Zero run from him worried, helped him rise from the ground, oversaw the wound and gave him a kiss on the forehead to comfort him. On other occasions would been watching laughing, as when he fall ... well, now he felt stupid for not realizing sooner.

-And...? What did Xander?-.

-He got mad and said it no longer wants to see them together otherwise he kicked out Zero from the castle-continued with a sad tone Elise stroking the back of his brother that, hearing those words, began to cry desperately.

Inigo's heart is struck, hated to see people crying, Kamui was also friendly. At the same time it was also disappointed by the behaviour of Xander... and then now had the confirmation he had no hopes with him, not that it hoped very.

-Oh, Kamui-sama I'm sorry, perhaps I could try to talk with Xander-.

-Oh, that's enough, I can't stand to see you cry Kamuichi!- said Camilla standing up and taking her axe, which she always carried around in case someone wanted to harm his brothers, from under the bench.

-Where are you going to go with that!? -Elise scared churches.

-To chat with Xander!-.

-But he's your brother, you can't kill him!-protested the other princess.

-Quiet Elise, I'm not going to kill him, just want to scare him ... and leave bruises!-.

-Uh, Camilla-sama, let me talk with Xander!-the mercenary said worried. Ok,the blond had behaved badly, but he didn't want to get hurt. Just finished speaking, however, all turned towards him.

-I don't think he will listen you ...-said Kamui by stopping for a moment his crying.

-Well, I might as well try, right? After all we are both men, I am his subordinated... maybe he will listen or maybe not, but we won't know until I try!-.

-Good said!-Elise yelled, excited, getting up.

-Oh, since you are here, Lazward?- asked Camilla surprise to see the subordinated of his brother saw that her hadn't noticed his presence: had been too busy to consoling Kamui.

-But how, Camilla-sama...-.

-Anyway, Lazward, I don't think Xander gives listening but-told him the corve prince rising and putting a hand on a shoulder -thank you-.

-Leave it to me!-.

Inigo moved towards Prince's room when, all of a sudden, it stopped. _How should I start the discussion, exactly?_  he thought. Certainly could not get into his room and say "Hey, Xander-sama, I was told that you separated Zero and Kamui. How was your day?".

Had to find a pretext to enter that room, the excuse "I want to spend time with you" seemed too soppy. At one point he remembered that I had not looked him at dinner, most likely was left to study war plans and was continuing to do so...

 _Of course! A midnight snack, a great excuse to get into his room!_  wasn't sure it was midnight, but it was definitely late. Ran into the kitchen, which was completely deserted, turned on the light and looked around. First he took a white plate, then opened one of the shelves to find a nice piece of bread which opened.

Then he found a piece of cheese and and a little of ham that he put inside the sandwich, which divided into two parts.

Then headed back to the room of the blond, but when he found himself at the front door he is blocked again. His heart was beating wildly, her cheeks were on fire and was shaking. What the heck, it's not the first time I enter the room by Xander!

Was sure he was awake as he was usually falling asleep late and knew this because some nights he spent with him and had even slept together, but had not done anything which, apart from talking, not that the mercenary don't appreciate. He loved to spend nights with Xander, but was always very embarrassed.

In the end it was decided and knocked on the door -Xa-Xander-sama?- he asked with a small voice. Some moments after to the door opened and Inigo found himself in front of his blond who wore a Striped Pajamas white and purple, also wore a pair of dark glasses.

-Oh, Lazward, what are you doing here? Something happened?-.

-Uhm, no, it's just that ... I thought you were hungry, so I got you something for a midnight snack-.

Xander let escape a small laugh. -But it's not even midnight, Lazward. If you wanted to stay with me this night was enough to say it!-the prince teasing.

Inigo felt his cheeks burst into flames even more. -Well, it is normal for a subordinated often spend time with his Master, no?-.

-Yes, yes!-the prince opened completely the door and let the boy, after which the closed.

The mercenary looked around: although it was not the first time he walked into that room remained always fascinated. The room It was covered by black tiles, on the ceiling there was a crystal chandelier is not too big.

To the right there was Xander's bed, which was so large that it could easily be mistaken for a double bed, the right side of the bed there was a nightstand and left side there was a closet, beside which there was a small window that looked out on the castle gardens. In front of the bed ,far enough away, there was a desk on which there was a thousand scattered leaves. Everything was strictly black and decorated by some gold color designs.

Inigo sat on the bed and noticed that the blond had instead resided at the desk, rather than sit next to him.

-Oh, but Xander, as you may prefer those cards to me?- asked the boy pretending to be offended.

-I couldn't prefer nothing to you-said the Prince who began to fasten it, smiling.

Inigo's heart lost a beat, again. -Though I can't of course ignore the work-.

-Oh, come on, we still have many days off before the next battle, has intentions to pass them all to study those papers or maybe want to do even more?-.

-Other? What would you have in mind, huh?-.

-No-nothing that, just I would like to speak-.

Xander stood up from the desk and reached his subordinate on the bed. -Okay, then let's talk. It's not that bad if I take a little break, I hope...-.

Inigo felt very rough, not only because the Prince was very close to him, but also because he don't knew how to introduce the topic. -Well, you've got your eye on some chicks lately?-.

-As an excuse?-.

-I mean... you have begun courting some girl lately?-.

-No, why should?-.

-Oh, well you know you are the Prince and sooner or later you will have to you'll find a nice chi-, er, a beautiful girl to marry, no?-.

-Oh, yes, a girl...- said Xander lowering his gaze suddenly, taking a sad look. _Oh no, did I say something wrong?_.

-Anyway, if I had started a romantic relationship you'd be one of the first to know- said then raising his head.

-Oh yes and why?-.

-Ah, because lately you're always stuck- said the prince with a tone jokingly, supporting one hand on the boy head and starting to caress his hair -probably I wouldn't have time to devote to a girl are too busy organizing the army and to take care of you-.

 _His hand is warm and her touch so enjoyable!_  reflected the other.-If I are an obstacle for your love life you can tell me, huh-.

-But you say, do not even think it-.

-Anyway, I wanted to ask another question, what do you think of Zero?- a this question Xander stopped stroking the hair of Inigo and became suddenly serious.

-Zero? I think all in all it is a nice guy...-.

-Really? Then know that spends a lot of time with one of your brothers will not cause any problems, right?-.

-I don't mind the fact that it is the subordinated of Leo, if has his confidence there will be a reason-.

-I was not referring to Leo-Xander was visibly agitated -I was referring to...-.

-Kamui told you everything, isn't it?-.

The mercenary beginning to panic as the Prince was staring at him with an angry look. Maybe he exaggerated? Now, however, he did not know whether to deny or say the whole truth...

-Yes, he tell me what you done...-then said, lowering his head to avoid crossing his gaze with that of the other-... why?-.

-I have my reasons-.

-And what would they be? You had to defend the honor of your family or something? Because of course let you know that one of your brothers is gay is a scandal-.

-IT IS NOT FOR THIS!-.

-THEN WHAT!? -Inigo screamed raising head taking then, soon after, look mortified. After all, Xander was his superior, had no right to yell at, maybe... and then they were starting to fight? Absolutely didn't want to argue with him. -I'm sorry, maybe I overreacted-.

-I am not ashamed of his sexual orientation because... well, I am like him- replied the prince, ignoring Inigo's apologies.

-What!? Xander you are...?–.

-Yes... I split Zero and Kamui was because I was jealous of them-.

-Jealous of Zero and Kamui? No, wait, are you in love with Zero!? Or, worse, Kamui!? OK, you are not really brothers, but...-.

-Don't jump to conclusions! I'm not in love with Zero neither of Kamui, the latter I love him like a brother. I'm... I was in love with...-began to tell Xander destroying mental movies of Inigo that he expected a sentence like "Actually I love you, stupid".

-So who you were in love?-.

-By Ryouma, the Prince of Hoshido. In the past the realm of Nohr was a close ally of the Kingdom of Hoshido, which brought us to visit often the other Kingdom... and between visits and the other me and Ryouma we became friends and eventually something more- explained Xander with a sad tone -needless to say, when I start the war, our story ended-.

-Oh, Xander-sama, I'm so sorry...-said the mercenary taking off his glove that covered his left hand and putting the latter on the Prince's hand -...you love him still?-.

-No, I don't think so, but think how our story is over makes me angry ... that's why I was jealous of those two, because they can live their love story without interference and I, on the other hand, I could not-.

-As I said I'm sorry about what happened between you and Ryouma, but this does not justify your behavior, let me say that you have gone too far-.

-I admit, Lazward, maybe I should go apologize to Kamui...- said getting up from bed, but was blocked by Inigo who grabbed his hand. -Are you going to do tomorrow, now let's eat something and go to bed : is late, Xander-sama- said the subordinated with a slightly mischievous smile.

-Oh and since you're the one who give orders?- asked the blond with a joking tone that resided on the bed -Ah, Lazward, if you want you can stop calling me" Xander-sama "and talk to me in a formal way, as well as my subordinate you're also my friend...- said the Prince blushing slightly.

-Okay, but only if you start calling me Inigo...-.

-Inigo?-a chill struck the back of mercenary: hear his name, his real name, pronunciation by Xander was something beautiful.

-Okay, from this night I'll call you Inigo!-.

-Ihihi, thanks, Xander-chan-.


	2. The importance of family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander makes peace with his brother Kamui and Inigo think about his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a clarification: Kamuichi is a nickname that Camilla used to Kamui just in my story, not in the game. This nickname I heard it in the anime "Go! Princess Pretty Cure" where Kirara amicably calls her friend Towa "Towachi".

Inigo opened his eyes slowly and began staring at the ceiling. I still feel the scent of Xander thought turning to his right to see if the blond was still there, but found him not. The mercenary raised his back and rubbed his eyes and noticed that, on a chair next to his bed, there were some clean clothes.

 _It's definitely a work by Xander_ thought smiling and felt a pleasant heat sensation in his stomach. He was pleased to know that his blond worried for him ... but had no time to lose: there were workouts that morning, couldn't be late. Took the covers off and got up to iniziandosi remove the pajamas that had lent Xander the night before.

Once you have removed the pyjamas beginning to wear uniform clean which was placed neatly on a Chair, he took a shower the night before so him had no problem to wear clean clothes. When he had finished dressing headed to the door which opened.

Once out of the room of the Prince headed for the dining room where he hoped to make a hearty breakfast but, once there, he found the room deserted. At one point one of the doors connecting the kitchen to the dining room opened and one of the cooks came out that, just noticed the presence of the boy, took a surprised expression.

-Lazward-sama, you in advance-.

-In advance?-.

-We will be serving lunch in an hour, It still takes a little time-.

 _Lunch!? How long have I been asleep!?_ thought worried. -Um, yes Miss, see you soon!- said before leaving the room and starting to head toward the Xander's field for workouts at a crazy speed. There were five training camps, they were basically large gardens, one for each member of the royal family, except Ganon. The subordinates were to train with their master, while the others changed group every week.

Once him arrived at destination see that there were Xander and Silas who were training with the sword and Pieri who was doing pieces a wooden mannequin.

-Sorry, Xander, I'm late!- said crestfallen Inigo putting his hands in prayer. As soon as she heard his voice the Prince interrupted his training section and turned to him with a smile.

-You've finally woken up, Inigo!-.

-You're not angry with me?- asked the mercenary by tilting the head.

-No, not that much. Happen to wake up late, but that does not happen anymore, understand?- he said with a calm tone the Prince, always smiling. Inigo nodded, raised while Silas watched the scene shocked, Pieri made no case to the entrance of the mercenary.

 _And from what Xander is so forgiving about delays? And then... Inigo!?_ thought the knigth. -There is something wrong, Silas?-asked the Prince at his ally having noticed her confused expression.

-No, it's okay, Xander-sama ...-replied the boy with insecurity. These two behave strangely, later I'll do some research to understand what is going on he thought.

Inigo took a wooden sword from a bunch of other arms of the same material, use of real weapons for the training was out of the question in addition to the risk to hurt ,or kill, someone they would have also broken a lot of weapons. Better to use wooden ones: the damages would have been minimal and they were also very cheap.

-Do you want to train with me, Pieri?-asked Inigo at the girl that was going on torturing those poor dummies.

-Of course, but it's just a workout Lazward, nothing more!- said the girl quitting by torture so cruel the dummy and turning to the mercenary with air a bit wary.

-Yes, Yes ... even if it is a pity that a girl as beautiful as you don't want to grant me a date!-the guy said pretending to be offended.

-Don't take it personally but I would prefer to have a romantic date with Camilla rather than with you!-.

-I didn't think that you liked the girls!-Inigo said amused.

-I did not mean that idiot!- said blushing violently and aiming the axe against the boy -But you're here to talk or for training?-.

-For training! Please, I'm giving you the first move, the precedence to girls!- said bowing. Pieri, irritated, went against him striking him violently with his axe of wood but Inigo managed to dodge the shot.

After an hour of training a maid entered in the field for inform the four that was to be served the lunch. They posed the weapons in a large wooden crate and they headed towards the exit of the arena but Xander was blocked by Inigo which enveloped his arms around to his right arm.

-Neh, Xander-chan, thank you for not be angry- said the mercenary with bright eyes. Xander blushed and raised his head to the high to try not to point it out to Inigo, but to no avail since the boy had already seen his cheeks become red as two tomatoes.

-Well, think of it as a thanksgiving you for last night!-.

-And what I did last night?-.

-You heard me, you made me vent and you made me realize that I was wrong. So…-.

-Okay, thank you very much!- he said with a smile, know it was useful to his prince made him happy. -Then you talked to Kamui?-.

-Umh, no we have been busy with training this morning and ...-.

Inigo sighed, he understood that that was an excuse, he could talk to him over breakfast for say, and perhaps had even figured out the real reason why Xander had not yet talked with his brother. -Xander, you intend avoid Kamui forever? Doing so does not solve anything-.

-Yes, you are right though ... I don't like apologizing. And then I think Kamui forbid to forgive me and I can't blame him, I behaved horribly and ...- Inigo not made him even finish the sentence which released his arm from his grip, he sat in front of him and placed a finger on his lips.

-Xander, you not resolve anything If you continue with this self-pity!- said looking at him straight in the eye. _His eyes are gorgeous... but I can't to distract me_ thought. -Kamui loves you, I'm sure will forgive you... and anyway you don't know until you try!- he said smiling.

The Prince looked him surprised, couldn't figure out how the boy had ever a smile on his face... don't bother him, indeed, was one of the things he loved most about him but it seemed odd that he was always in a good mood, he didn't remember to have ever saw him cry. -Thanks Inigo ... you could come with me when I speak with Kamui?- said after the boy removed his finger from his mouth.

-Of course! But we can go there after lunch? You know, I really hungry...- said Inigo putting a hand on his stomach embarrassed, Xander sighed and nodded, smiling.

They headed together toward the dining room and, once inside, they noticed that they were almost all in attendance, except someone. They noticed that at appeal was missing Zero, decided therefore to sit near Leo, so between a chat and the other would asked if knew where it was finished his subordinate. Even Kamui was present, but most likely he was helping the cooks as usual. And it also lacked Silas, he was definitely late, certainly wouldn't skipped the lunch. That day would have served various types of meats and side dishes, delicious foods to resume energy after a hard day of training, Inigo had also skipped breakfast so he would eat a double ration of everything...If Xander had been agreed, of course.

At some point the waitresses are outputs from the kitchen's doors, in hand they carried of dishes full of food that they put on the table, along with them came also Kamui that headed towards the exit of the room, having no desire to eat. Once you open the door he found himself in front Silas, who blushed for the fact that they were very close.

-Oh, Kamui, where are you going?- asked the knigth embarrassed.

-I have an urgent commitment, Silas- replied the prince with an icy tone.

-Oh, so you're not going to eat?- Kamui shook his head in disapproval and left the room hurriedly, Silas watched him leave. _I will make you fall in love with me, Kamui-chan?_ he thought sadly, for years was in love with his best friend Kamui, but never had the courage to tell him. Around had begun to circulate rumors about a possible romantic relationship between Zero and Kamui, he had noticed that there was a special bond between them, but wanted illusion that in reality the Prince loved only him. But it was only an illusion.

Entered in the room: a good lunch would have restored the humour, every time he thought about his impossible love. He sat at the big table, around which were seated all, with an air sad.

-Uh, is there something wrong, Silas?-asked Charlotte that was sitting in front of him. -I'm just worried about Kamui, this is all ...-said lowering his gaze to the dish. -Yes, the my poor Kamuichi decided to skip lunch, said he had something important to do...- said Camilla, who was sitting next to Silas, with a worried tone.

-It also lacks Zero ... not is that they're planning an elopement?-asked Charlotte to others with a amused tone. -Oh, it would be so romantic ...-Effie said with a dreamily air. -Oh, I couldn't live without my Kamuichi but if the alternative is to remain in this castle with people who don't respect him...- Camilla said looking with a look of anger load Xander, the latter decided to ignore her.

-But seriously you think those two are more than just allies?- said Flannel entering in the conversation, at his question Elise she let out a small laugh that she tried to smother with a hand placed in front of the mouth. -Oh, believe me, are much more than mere allies!- said then the Princess.

-You shouldn't talk about certain things, you know that relationships between persons of the same sex are strictly forbidden in Nohr- said severely Gunter, at his words Inigo began to feel sad. He hated listen those speeches homophobes that were so common in Ylisse, they made him feel guilty and wrong, as if being gay was a sin. But it was so serious if two men or two girls they loved each other? Couldn't figure it out.

Luckily no one intervened and for the rest of the lunch he reigned a awkward silence. _Better this than a homophobic speech_ thought Inigo.

As soon as they had finished eating they all got up from the table at lightning speed, also Leo, so Xander and Inigo had no time to ask him where was Zero… they were sure that Zero was somewhere with Kamui, so if they found one they would find the other, or so they thought.

Not knowing where they were they began to wander the Castle when suddenly they encounter Kamui that was out from his bedroom.

-Kamui-sama, wait!- yelled Inigo-Xander would speak with you-.

-Uh, Kamui... what are you doing?- asked Xander worried and curious at the same time noting that his brother had in his hands a large wooden crate. -I'm preparing for the trip- said the Prince with icy tone.

-Which journey?-.

-The journey that I will make with Zero, I decided to leave this castle and give up my title of prince, considering that I can't fall in love with whoever I want in this realm!-replied the Prince with an angry tone, this time.

-I'm sorry, Kamui!-Xander said in one breath, lowering her head-I'm sorry for the things I said,I didn't want to hurt you is just that ... I was jealous of your beautiful relationship-.

-Xander, I know how much you have suffered and I am so sorry for you, you know, that doesn't mean you have to be angry with me,I have no fault!- said the prince with a gradually more calm tone.

-I know, I'm so sorry, I behaved horribly and I don't blame you if you don't want forgive me!-.

-But of course I forgive you, you fool!- said gently resting on the ground the crate and embracing the brother -I love you, Xander-.

-I love you too, Kamui!- said returning the embrace of his brother. -Oh, you see how much you're cute when you make good kids?- said Camilla coming suddenly followed by Elise and Leo.

-So now you have made peace, right? We have to celebrate!- said Elise raising one arm in the air, thrilled. -Oh, Elise, any excuse is good for have a party!-Leo said with a serious tone.

-Oh, Leo, any excuse is good to make the Grouch!- said the princess folding his arms and putting pouting. -Now start to quarrel?- said Xander watching the two.

-Anyway, the idea of the party is not bad, we should celebrate also the fact that Kamuichi is officially engaged!- Camilla said with an amused tone, at her words Kamui blushed violently and, since he was still embracing with Xander, sank his head in the chest of his older brother.

-Camilla, don't embarrass me-.

-Uh, you blushed, how cute!-.

-Ok, now I go to inform the waitresses that tonight there is another party! Se you later!- said Elise excited running to the kitchen. -Oh, no one gave you the permission for the party!-said Leo beginning to chase Elise.

-You two, how many times have I said that you don't runs in the hallways?- said Camilla with a severe tone, but the two pretended not to hear her. -I'm going to take a walk with Luna and Belka. Kamui you should not go talk with Zero?- then asked amused at his brother, she liked to see how the boy blushed every time there was talk of Zero, was cute.

-Yes, I should tell him what role he will have in the next battle...- he said before interrupting the embrace between him and Xander. -Of course, the role in the next battle ... will have an active or passive role?- continued to tease him Camilla, letting escape a giggle.

-Camilla!-cried Kamui angry, his sister chuckled and went. -Well, I'm going to pose this and then I think I'll go ... well, yes from Zero- Kamui said entering in his room with the wooden crate, went out shortly thereafter and closed the door of his room. -Se you later!- he said heading towards one of the royal gardens. -Well, we stayed alone, Inigo ...- Xander said approaching at mercenary, who blushed slightly, with a smile -... sorry if I put aside, but knowing that you were there with me gave me the strength to apologize to Kamui!-.

-Ahaha, It seems that apologize for you is a mammoth task!- said the mercenary amused, his prince was very proud but he loved him despite his flaws. After all, who doesn't have flaws?.

-It is, indeed!- said the blond -anyway, seen that we have the afternoon free, how about to go for a ride in the garden?- asked then, Inigo nodded enthusiastically.

They went out from the Castle and they headed for one of the royal gardens,during the route they spoke about war strategies and weapons. After a while they arrived in a garden which was almost completely empty, except for a gigantic tree that was located in the Middle, the two went to sit under the giant shrub.

-Anyway, I'm glad you've made peace with Kamui, he is part of your family...- said the mercenary with a sad and nostalgic tone because, while he was saying those words to Xander, was thinking about his family.

-Yes, I love Kamui, although it is not really my brother- said Xander with a sweet tone.

-I guess it's nice to have siblings ,adoptive or not, you know I always wanted to have a brother or a sister-.

-Not often talk about your family...actually I don't remember you've ever talked to me about it-.

-If you like I could tell you something now- said Inigo a bit hesitant. -Of course I'd love to know something!- Xander said seemd, If he wanted confide with him, maybe he meant it was an important person for the mercenary... this possibility made him very happy.

-My mother's name was Olivia and was a dancer, although she didn't love perform in public- Inigo said leaving escape a small giggle, actually it was odd that a dancer ashamed to perform in public, but he couldn't blame her.

-Really?- churches Xander slightly surprised, trying in every way to not seem rude.

-Yes, but I can't blame her, after all me too...-started to say Inigo hesitant. Almost nobody knew about his secret passion for dance, he wanted tell to Xander because he knew that would not have mocked ,nevertheless it was anyway a little embarrassed.

-... you too have shame to perform in public?- asked Xander ironic.

-Y-yes…-.

-Eh!? Inigo you too like to dance?-.

-Yes, but please don't tease me-.

-Why should I tease you? I don't like offend someone for his passions or his interests, and then that's wrong if a guy loves to dance?- said the prince with a smile.

-Thank you, Xander-.

-Anyway, I'd love to see you dancing, sometimes. Maybe at the party who is organizing Elise-.

-But Xander, I didn't like to dance in front of so many people-.

-What do you say then to dance only in front of me? It will be a special dance that I'll see only I-.

-Uhm, I don't know if I can win the embarrassment but ... I'll try, for you, just for you!-.

Xander smiled at him and he looked up into the air and began staring at the light blue sky. Despite the blue of the sky it was in contrast with the black of the towers of the castle, that could see from that garden, that vision gave at Prince a feeling of bliss also have Inigo beside him it made him feel good. For a while there was a silence, but it wasn't one of those awkward silences, simply you were enjoying the peace of that time.

-You have nothing to say about your father?- asked Xander interrupting that silence, always staring at the sky.

-His name was Frederick, but I've never had a good relationship with him, we always spoke little- said Inigo with a sad tone -I would have liked to know him better, but didn't he never allowed-.

The Prince placed a hand on the shoulder of his subordinate, who winced. -I'm sorry- said Xander sincerely sorry -if any consolation even I haven't a good relationship with my father-.

Inigo didn't answer, he lowered his head to avoid the prince saw his eyes shining. -Yes, but at least you have your brothers, I have no one. I'm an only child, and both my parents are dead, I have no one...- said Inigo with tears in his eyes, he did not like cry and usually when he was going to do it he is trying to restrain, but it was very difficult to do so.

He thought he had exceeded the grief over the loss of his parents, but apparently it was not so, still suffering and, above all, he felt their lack. He had never spoke with anyone of his pain, he wanted to seem to all a guy always cheerful and carefree, so maybe the other people would have been infected by his good mood and they started laughing too, and he loved to see people smile.

This didn't meant that Inigo not feel sad sometimes, like all besides, but kept everything inside. As he tried to stop crying, now he tears rolling down copious eyed, he noticed that Xander wrapped him in a warm embrace.

-You aren't alone, Inigo. You have me and everyone else, we can't never fill the void that have left your parents, but we will always remain close! - he said starting to gently caress the back of the mercenary.

-As far as I'm concerned, anyway, I consider you part of my family! - continued with sweet tone -Do not try to hold back the tears, it is normal to feel sad sometimes! -.

Inigo reciprocated the hug of the Prince, now he is crying without trying to restrain. -Thank you, Xander…- he sobbed burying his face in the chest of the other. After a while stopped crying, but he continued to remain close to Xander, was pleasant stay in its arms. He felt safe and protected, also felt a warm and pleasant feeling in his stomach, suddenly the sadness he had tried up to a few seconds before turned into happiness and serenity, he closed his eyes to enjoy the moment.

Even Xander continued to hold tight to himself Inigo, when he saw him crying he had horror-stricken and had felt a strong desire to hug him. At that time it seemed almost a little baby helpless and he felt wanted to protect him, to give him affection.

-We can stay like this for a while?- the blond asked with a small voice.

-We can stay like this for as long as you want- said the mercenary with a sweet tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Inigo will be the protagonists also of the next chapter, but from the fourth chapter I also will give space to the other couple that is "Silas / Nishiki".  
> As for the "Zero / Kamui", even though I love this couple, in this story they will have a few scenes ... but I plan to write two long on them. I'd like to know what you think of my story, what you'd like to see ... maybe advise few couples who spend a few scenes(advise me not only couples yaoi or yuri, I love even those het). In the future I'm going to make some small scenes for "Sakura / Elise" and "Takumi/ Leo", but I do not know ... you'd like? I mean, I would love to know your ideas :)!


	3. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla tries to separate Inigo and Xander, but discovers a startling truth.  
> Silas wants at all costs Kamui only for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last two chapters I was tempted to change the name of the story into "We are all crybaby" haha... no, not for really.

It was a cold and stormy night, outside of the Castle of Nohr the rain was coming down copious and blew a very strong wind, so powerful to bend the trees. All members of the army had gathered in a common room to pass the time together, with that bad weather could certainly they not leave the Castle.

Xander, instead of joining as the festive group, had decided to isolate himself in his bedroom to study the strategy for the upcoming battle against the Hoshido. While it was wrapped in his thoughts he heard that someone had knocked on door of his room, he stood up and walked to the door opening it.

-Oh, are you Camilla- said with a tinge of disappointment, he didn't know why but had hoped it was Inigo. -What's up, are you disappointed? Maybe you are expecting someone?-asked amused the girl going to sit on the bed of her brother, Xander noticed she had a pink envelope in hand.

-No, not expecting anyone… anyway, what do I have your visit?- said closing the door and leaning his back against a wall of his room. -Xander, I would like talk with you!- said with a suddenly serious tone Camilla, it was unusual for the Princess use a tone like that.

-Sure, what would you like to talk to me?- asked curiously the blond crossing his arms on his chest.

-I would like to talk to you about Laward- said Camilla all in one breath.

-Lazward?-.

-Yes,It is not that you've got a crush on him, my dear?- Camilla churches with a sweet tone, looking at him straight in the eye. Xander was surprised by that question, he did not consider Inigo a simple ally, no longer at least, now considered him a member of his family, as he had said at the mercenary the day before, but he didn't know if he was in love with him. He was sure that the affection he felt for the guy was very strong and it was much more intense of the affection that he could try for a friend or an ally, but he was not sure if it was love.

-No, I think not, because you ask me?- he asked trying not to point out to his sister that her question had surprised him and even a little embarrassed.

-Well, considering the fact that Lazward are straight you would have suffered- at those words Xander felt as if a knife had pierced his heart. Right, Inigo was attracted to girls indeed flirting with all those he met, Xander knew this but tended to ignore this particular -but if you're not in love with him so much the better, I'm sure you manage to find a suitable boy to you sooner or later!-.

The prince forced a smile and said -Yes, I'm sure too-.

-Oh, by the way, I was instructed to deliver this letter to you- said the purple haired princess with an amused tone, then she got up from the bed and approached her brother handing him a pink envelope. - I think it's a love letter from a secret admirer!-.

Xander took the letter from the hand of his sister and looked at her with little interest. -Okay, thanks Camilla, later I will give a look- he said sitting back down towards his desk. -You're not going to spend some time with us in the common room?- then asked at the blond who just shake his heads as a sign of denial.

-Whatever you want my love, I'm leaving, bye- she said leaving the room slowly. -Bye, Camilla- said Xander without any particular tone. Camilla headed toward common room very pensive, she had not believed at all at his brother's words. Knew so well his brothers that for she It was sufficient look them in the eye to understand their true state of mind and the princess had noticed the sudden sadness in Xander's eyes when she reminded him that Inigo was straight.

Maybe he was in love with the mercenary but he couldn't figure it out, in any case, she had to find a way to dismiss Inigo by his brother. She was certainly not happy to have to dissolve that bond so strong, but she had to separate them for the good of Xander… yes but how?

 _Maybe if I can find a girl willing to go out with him Lazward would start to pass less time time with my brother_ thought. But it was easier said than done since the mercenary was hated by almost all girls visas its methods direct and annoying he used to woo their.

Camilla arrived at the common room and joined a group of girls they were sessions around a table, still wrapped in her thoughts. -Camilla-sama, you have delivered my love letter to Xander?- churches with a euphoric tone Charlotte.

-Yes, of course Charlotte- replied the princess that had not given much importance to the question of the blonde, she was still thinking about where would could find a girl for Inigo. -Oh, thanks, you're the best- exclaimed the girl enthusiastically embracing her.

-Charlotte, calm down- Effie scolded her. -Oh, excuse me, is that I am so happy that my Xander has received my letter- said then pretending to be embarrassed and interrupting the embrace between her and Camilla.

-Uh, yes, Xander has received your stupid letter and blablabla, now you shut your mouth?- Severa said annoyed by the behavior of that girl that, according to her, It was enhancing for a stupid thing. Charlotte bit her lip trying to restrain her anger and the insults that would she graciously offered to the redhead and merely say with a forced smile -Oh, sure Luna, sorry if I annoyed you-.

-Camilla-sama, I see you thoughtful, something happened?- churches with a serious tone Belka. -Uhm, no, nothing happened Belka…- said Camilla that had begun staring Lazward that was talking about who knows wich argument with Owain and Zero.

-Girls, what do you think of Laward? You would have a date with him?- asked the purple haired girl to the others. -What do I think of that Don Giovanni two-bit? I hate him- Severa said angrily. -Me too is not very personable, but I have to admit that sometimes he says really nice phrases and…- start to tell Effie, but was promptly stopped by Severa -Tsk, please Effie, his sentences and his compliments worth less than zero, he says those things at all girls!-.

Effie sighed, she was right after all. -For me there is only Xander-sama, he is the man I will marry- Charlotte said with a gentle tone. -Charlotte, wake up! I remind you that to marry need the approval of both- Severa said with a annoying tone, that girl seems to live in her own world, she was very irritant. -What do would you say, Luna?- asked the blonde trying to hold back the anger. -Xander barely know of your existence, let alone if he loves you or if he will marry you!- said the mercenary puffing, possible that girl was so stupid?

-Grr, Luna-grunted angrily Charlotte, but he recovered immediately and took back his usual air of sweet girl. -Ihihihi, Luna, I am convinced that Xander will fall in love with me, told me that even a visionary!- at her words Severa raise her eyes to heaven.

-Love is not a topic of my personal interest, but Lazward it's really a annoying boy- Belka intervened with her usual cold tone.

-Uhm, I understand...-said Camilla slightly disappointed by the words of those girls, most likely is that the answer you would have received from all other. -But because you was interested to know our opinion, Camilla-sama?- Effie churches with confused air -It is not that you is interested in Lazward!?- asked her again, this time with a surprised tone.

 _Of course! I could get an date with him_ thought the Princess. She was not excited about having to go out with him, the mercenary was not her type, but for his brother would do this and more. And then who knows, maybe he would prove to be a better boy than it seemed, never judge a book by its cover.

-That's right, Effie- replied the Princess happy, for have found a solution, but also worried because she had a date with mercenary. -What!? Camilla-sama, you deserve much better!- exclaimed Severa, but the Princess had already riser from the table and approaching to Inigo slowly.

-Uhm, you could come with me now, Lazward? I want talk with you in private- she said slightly embarrassed. The boy looked confused, but nodded and he walked with her out of that room.

-What will make him Camilla, in your opinion?- said Owain to Zero, who was seated at his side. -Maybe Camilla will want to have a little fun with him-said the ex-thief with a mischievous smile. -Tsk, not peddle strange voices, Zero. Camilla-sama never could be interested in someone like Lazward- Severa said standing up, before she was sitting around the table with the other, annoyed.

Zero put his hands behind the neck casually, completely ignoring the redhead that she sat again at the table again annoyed. Meanwhile Camilla and Inigo were walking down a hallway, the princess forward and the mercenary back. The boy was confused and a little scared, he didn't know what Camilla wanted from him, would scold him for something?

-Uh, Camilla-sama- said with a trembling voice, the Princess hearing her name she turned toward him -What did you want to talk with me?-.

-Lazward, remember when you asked me to get an date?- churches with a serious tone, the boy nodded and said with a smirk just mentioned on his face -I remember, though you rejected my invitation, If I remember correctly-.

-Yes, I refused you, but...- began to say the Princess a little hesitant -...but I thought about it a bit and I've decided to give you a chance, I accept your invitation-. Inigo's eyes widened -Huh!? Camilla-sama, but...- began to say but was blocked by Camilla who asked -What's the matter, you change your mind? You don't want to have a date with me?-.

-No, I...I mean...- the mercenary he felt very uncomfortable. It had never happened that a girl had accept his invitation, he had never been found in a similar situation. And now what was he to do? If had refused Camilla the princess would be furious and maybe she started to suspect something, on the other hand he did not want to have a date with a girl… and if she asked him to kiss her? He didn't want to waste his first kiss with a girl.

-So, Lazward?- churches Camilla annoyed. She did not understand why that boy was behaving that way, but she didn't care, he was to get an date with her, had to move away he from Xander.

The mercenary limited staring her, he wanted to say something but the words died in his throat. He think for a while such excuse to avoid the romantic date, he looked around and noticed that it was still raining, he took courage and told her -But, Camilla-sama, you're not going to go out in this weather, I hope-.

-We don't have to necessarily go out today, maybe between a few days-.

-But between a few days there is an important battle against the Hoshido, right?-.

-So we get out after the battle-.

Inigo gulped worried. To every excuse that invented the Princess always managed to find a solution, he didn't know what to do. _And if I told her I'm gay?_ he thought in a moment of desperation.

-So we will get out together, is decided-.

-N-no ...-whispered Inigo hanging his head, Camilla looked at him confused -What did you say?-.

-I said no-.

-No? But how...-.

-Camilla-sama I'm sorry, I can't go out with you because I'm…- beginning to say clenching his fists -…I'm gay-. Camilla's eyes widened, surprised by this revelation, and asked at the guy -Are you gay? So why woo all the girls you meet?-.

The boy stood in silence for a moment, realizing what she had just said to the princess. For a moment he repented, but now that he had found the courage to tell someone he didn't want to deny everything. - I courting the girls because I want that others not discover this my secret…... as you are aware there are many homophobes around- he said raising head embarrassed, trying not to cross the look of Camilla.

Camilla initially did not know whether to believe or not to the words of the boy, but then she decided to give him confidence, after all, if he was straight that reason had to refuse a girl which he had himself invited to come out?

-Can I ask you a question?- asked the boy with a smile he nodded -But is not that you have a crush on Xander?-.

The mercenary blushed violently, he put a hand in front of face trying to hide his sudden redness, to no avail. -I take that as a yes- said Camilla with amused tone, missing out a chuckle.

-Anyway, Camilla-sama, please don't tell anyone- said the mercenary with a pleading tone and putting his hands in prayer.

-Of course I won't tell nothing in anybody, you will have to choose who to tell, not me! Anyway, I'm glad you shared with me, maybe we could try to be friends, what do you think?- said approaching at mercenary and held out her hand, which the boy clenched.

-I'd be honored, Camilla-sama-.

Camilla smiled and began to move towards the common room, then she stopped and turned back to the boy. -Oh, by the way, could you do me a favor? Xander has decided to spend the night alone in his room, but we can't let him, How about if you try to get him out of there?-.

Inigo nodded enthusiastically and headed for the room of Xander under the gaze of Camilla. Once that he arrived in front of the door of the room knocked, as usual he felt very rough. The door opened almost immediately, when Xander noticed that in knocking had been Inigo assumed an air that was a mixture between happiness and sadness.

 _He's straight, he's straight, he's straight_ Xander repeated in his mind. -Hi Inigo, I'm sorry but I'm very busy with my studies and...- began to say with cold tone, trying to make go away the boy with an excuse, but was blocked by the same that grabbed hands with enthusiasm and told him -Come on Xander, come to stay with us in the common room, you can't spend the night all alone while we have fun-.

When Inigo took the prince's hands in its, the latter noticed that his heart rate was significantly accelerated. -I can!- said interrupting reluctantly that enjoyable contact between their hands.

-Inigo, I ask you to leave me alone-.

-Why? Have I done something?- asked the confused mercenary.

-No, it's just that ... you know, I'm sure you'd rather spend time with a girl rather than with me, I don't want you to feel obliged to spend time with me just because you're mine subordinate- said trying to keep a cold tone and trying not to show his sadness.

-Oh, Xander!- said Inigo making him sulk and folding his arms over his chest -I spend time with you because I like doing it, I don't feel absolutely obliged!-.

-And then- he said putting a hand on his face -no girl can take your place in my heart, you are special for me, Xander- said a bit embarrassed looking at him straight in the eye.

The prince looked as if his heart had lost a beat. Whenever his skin touched that of the mercenary he felt a pleasant sensation, but he did not know to explain the why… or rather, didn't want to admit the why. -Inigo ...- merely whisper Blushing slightly.

Recognized the feelings that he was feeling, were the same that had tried in the past with Ryouma. _Damn, I'm fall in love again?_ thought disconsolate. He didn't want to admit it but maybe he was falling in love with Inigo, but Camilla was right: the mercenary was straight, would never be in love with him... yet, that phrase… what it meant exactly?.

He sighed disconsolate. -So, we shouldn't have gone in the common room?- he told at the boy that nodded and smiled then he began to move towards the common room, glad being able to convince the Prince. That smile will be my downfall thought the blond.

-Xander, you coming?- said Inigo turned to him, having noticed that the blond was not following him. -I'm coming!- said reaching the mercenary.

Arrived in the common room they joined to a group composed of boys and girls that they were discussing of various topics. At one point he entered the common room also Kamui that went to sit next to his sister Camilla.

-Uh, Kamuichi already exit from the bathroom? You have been fast- said his sister. -You know, I wasn't planning to spend the whole evening there- replied the boy with slightly cranky air, he felt that his sister was going to embarrass he in front of everyone, as usual.

-Ah yes? Yet I remember that when you was a child were spending many hours in the bathroom, were going to hide and...- began to tell the princess with a amused tone. -Yes, Camilla, nobody cares, avoids tell these embarrassing stories!- answered Kamui slightly embarrassed.

-I'd like to hear that story. What were you doing in the bathroom when you were a child, huh?- churches Zero with a smile on his face, crossing his gaze with that of the Prince. -What a question! What do you want I've done in the bathroom from small?- the Prince replied trying not to notice his embarrassment due to the fact that his boyfriend was staring him. Now they were a serious couple, but few knew, for the moment they preferred don't tell at many people so they had to pretend to be just friends in public.

Elise, who was one of the few people to know their secret, watched the scene amused. -Big brother, you became all red, why?- then asked at her brother, who feigned not to hear her question, the little princess knew because he was blushing: Zero was staring at him with a look sweet.

-Zero, if you are interested to know what Kamuichi was doing as a kid I many interesting stories to tell-.

-But all are embarrassing, so no- the boy protested, at his words Zero laughed innocently, was cute when he was embarrassed. In that time the ex-thief It would have liked to go by him and give him a sweet and innocent kiss on the lips ,was really too much cute, but could not do so… feign to be just friends was proving much harder than Zero had imagined.

Silas, who was carefully watching the entire scene, he felt very jealous. He had noticed the sweet sguardò that had Zero as he watched his best friend, but he couldn't leave his love in the hands of that criminal, had to act before it was too late... obviously the Knight did not know that the two had become a couple, was still convinced that the Prince loved only him and that was just slightly infatuated with Zero that , had to admit, was very nice.

He got up suddenly going towards the Prince and said with a serious tone -Kamui, we can talk in private?- The boy before replying turned his gaze to Zero that seemed slightly annoyed by the behavior of the knight, but obviously tried not to show it to others.

-Sure Silas...- they headed out from the common room, shortly after also Zero went with the excuse of having to go to the bathroom, but actually began to follow them. -Today is the day of the talk in private, apparently ...-Severe commented watching her master, the latter pretended not to hear.

After a while by road the knight stopped and pushed forcefully Kamui against wall, holding his wrists firmly to prevent escape.

-Silas, what the hell are you doing?- churches scared trying to break free from the outlet of his friend, which was stronger than him. -I’m sorry, but I can't leave you to that dirty criminal, you are only mine!- said Silas, was desperate, was in love with Kamui from many years and had no intention of leaving he to another… especially if the other was an ex-thief, he didn't deserve to stay with the prince, Kamui deserved better, deserves a guy like him , for example. Kamui was only his, had desired him for all those years and purported to get a night of love with him, that the prince had agreed or not.

-Let me go, Silas!-screamed the other starting into tears, his friend's behavior was disappointing him so much. -Don't cry, I don't want to hurt you, I love you- he said approaching his face to that of the other.

-No, I don't want to, just let me go!- in those moments Kamui hoped that Zero came to save him, was sure that the knight would not be stopped at a kiss. Zero was stunned, but soon after began to feel angry. Approached at the two and freed Kamui from the grasp of the knight, the latter was slammed to the ground.

-Zero!- said Kamui embracing his boyfriend, continuing to cry. the ex-thief returned the embrace and started to stroke his hair, sometimes gave him some kiss on the head. -Calm down baby, I'm here with you- told him with sweet tone trying to calm him. Then he gave a look full of rage at the Knight who was lying on the ground.

-I'd smash willingly your face, you know?-grignò enraged, Silas merely staring terrified. -Leave him alone...- said sobbing and sinking face in the chest of the ex-thief. Zero would have wanted to beat that guy, but now preferred to console his boyfriend, he would have beaten that guy another time.

-Does not end here, I will tell to Xander what did you do to my Kamui, moreover sooner or later I will smash your face, so be prepared- at those words Silas stood up and began to run away. He didn't know what he was taking at the time, had left overwhelmed by desire to have Kamui and despair that arose from the thought of having to miss he, now however had lost his friendship and confidence probably forever. Most likely would have lost also his place in the army once Xander would come to know what he had done and , If he had circulated the news, nobody in that realm would have brought more respect for him.

 _It does not have makes more sense to stay here_ he thought heading towards of the stables where were resting the horses of all the knights of the Castle. Decided to flee, he did not know where to go, but wanted to get out of that realm, now he had lost everything and had no reason to stay. Outside It was raining still but he didn't care, he sockets his horse and began to move away from the realm of Nohr. During his trip began to cry, he regretted what he had done, he sucked to himself.

He rode for long time, at one point slowed and looked around, he didn't know where he was finished, he had not given much weight to the direction it was going. The rain was now over and breathed a pleasant fresh air and around could not hear even a noise. Silas felt an intense pain in the head, maybe due to all the rain and the cold that had been exposed to all those hours. His vision became blurred and fainted falling from his horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I updated the tags :D!  
> With this chapter the Xander/Inigo arc stops for a while, but I will start to make room for another couple! As for the Zero/Kamui... well, I even going to devote an entire chapter to these two, what do you think, would you like? You're enjoying the story in general? What do you expect and what you like to see? Is there any couple who would you like to see? Please leave a comment on my story and tell me your opinion! I work hard to make the chapters, unfortunately I think they're full of mistakes... but it's because I'm Italian. It is gratifying to receive comments, so please leave someone. Criticism, compliments, suggestions, requests... I accept all :D!  
> Anyway I'm working on a one-shot always on Fire Emblem, but the main characters will be the characters of The Sacred Stones ... and another game. That's right, it's a cross-over one-shoot that could turn into a story at chapters after the end of this. Would you like to read? :D


	4. By knight to waiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas finds himself faced with a new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be regarded as the prologue of the Silas's arc.  
> (Please read the notes end, it is important).

_“Princess are you sure?"_

_"Yes, I'm sure"_

_"You knows that what you doing is risky, right? I mean he is..."_

_"He is a person who needs help, I don't care who he is or where it comes from, I want to help him"_

_"But princess you think about it, is very risky"_

_"Maybe, but I can't let someone in trouble"_

_"Maybe, but I can't let someone in trouble"_

_"I understand, princess allow me to help you"_

_"Certainly, thank you"_

 

Silas opened his eyes slowly and what he saw just opened was a white ceiling. That color, the white, he hadn't seen often that color in the realm of Nohr. _Where am I?_ he thought confusing, remembered having fallen from his horse, but he didn't remember other... yes, It seemed to have hearing some rumor, but he wasn't sure. Had been outstretched on a bed from who knows who, it was a really comfortable and soft bed, also he felt in the air a strong perfume of flowers.

-Good morning, sir knight- said a young girl that was sitting on a chair placed at the side of the bed -how do you feel?-.

Silas raised his back slowly and noticed that he was wearing a white tunic despite this could notice who had bandages on the legs, arms and the forehead, could also hear some on his chest. He looked at the girl sitting at his side, it seemed to him to have already seen somewhere, but could not remember where.

-Where am I? Who are you?- he asked with no particular tone, stretching his arms. -You are in my house- the little girl said with a trembling voice. -Your home?-Silas churches confusing, the girl nodded.

-I was walking, when I saw you passed out on the ground- Silas began staring at her, the clothes that wore captured his attention, for the knight were very details. The dominant colour was the white, a color that had always fascinated the young, nevertheless in his kingdom was little used. But, now that he thought about it well, there was one thing by white color he saw often to Nohr, and it was also a ver y important thing...

 _White, exactly like the color of the hair of Kamui_ thought sadly, shortly after sighed. He wondered what he was doing at that moment the prince, if had noticed his absence, if maybe he had started looking for him… perhaps he didn't have noticed his absence. Despite that possibility made he suffer, Silas thought that was what he deserved after what he did to the guy.

-You were hurt and had a fever, so I tried to heal you- said the girl breaking the silence that had fallen after that Silas had started thinking about Kamui. -Thank you, miss- said with a sad tone the knight by chance do you know what happened to my horse?-.

-Your horse? Yes, we found next to you, now she's resting in the stables of the castle-.

-Castle?- Silas churches amazed -Where I am, miss?-.

The girl was visibly distressed. -You are... in the castle...- began with trembling voice -…you are in the castle of the kingdom of Hoshido!- said in one breath. -The Kingdom of Hoshido!? -asked the Knight, almost screaming.

-Exact.

Silas initially felt dazed, but that feeling vanished almost immediately. Sure, it was strange know to be in enemy territory, but in the end he had never considered the Kingdom of Hoshido a real enemy. He had joined to the war only to stay close to Kamui, was disagreed with Ganon's plans ,indeed he thought that his desire was wrong and selfish, but would do anything for his best friend… but by now he had lost Kamui forever.

The Knight looked down sorrowfully. -Sir Knight, is there something wrong?- asked the girl having noticed the sudden sadness in the boy's eyes. -No, don't worry. What will become of me from now on, anyway?-asked trying not to think of Kamui.

-From now on you will be working as a waiter at the castle- to his words Silas's eyes widened. -I'm not going to treat you badly, but please forgive the treatments that will devote my brothers, they do not like the folks of Nohr-.

-If you hate the people of Nohr because you saved me?-asked sincerely curious. They were enemies, why would they save it? If they had been left to die they'd only gained.

-You have to know that we inhabitants of Hoshido don't like the war, we are a peaceful country, that is why in every fight against your kingdom we try of capture our opponents, rather than kill them-.

-Capture them? -.

That's right, we capture them and bring them to the palace to make them work a little bit here and then they become citizens of Hoshido-.

-Really do all this?-.

-Yes, we don't like to kill people-.

At those words Silas thought to all Knights of Hoshido who had killed and felt even more worse. -We hope this war ends soon- began to tell the girl with dreamy tone raising her eyes to heaven-my dream is to be able to merge our two kingdoms and create one only-.

-Ah, anyway I will not bore you with my chatter- said stand up from the chair embarrassed, Silas noticed that took a bag of skin from under the chair on which she sat until then -here there are the clothes that you wear from now on. If you need to wash the bathroom is located on the first floor of the castle- the girl handed the bag to the knight and headed for the door, then suddenly stopped and turned to the boy. -Oh, I almost forgot, before starting to work my brother Ryouma wants to talk to you... I wish you good luck, sir Knight- that said went out of the room.

 _Prince Ryouma is her brother? This means that little girl was one of two princesses of this kingdom_ he thought getting out of bed and heading to the first floor upon arrival ,however, could not find the bathrooms , so he decided to ask to a pair of girls of indications.

-Ladies- he said approaching the two -do you know where are the bathrooms?-.

Uh, sure, should be at the end of this hallway- said an of two indicating the place she had mentioned.

-Thanks a lot!- asserted the knight heading slowly toward the bathroom.

-Kagerou, but who is that boy? I don't recall having ever seen before at the castle-churches Orochi thrilled to her friend. -I don't know Orochi... maybe is the knight that princess Sakura has found during his walk- answered the girl.

-Uh, sure that is really cute, I will succeed to carry he in my bedroom tonight, in your opinion?- asked the girl with a mischievous tone and amused at the same time. -Orochi! -Kagerou yelled annoyed, her friend put a hand on her shoulder and laughed -Well, I was joking- said then.

Meanwhile, Silas had reached the baths which, apparently, were deserted. He took off his robe and all the bandages, when removed he noticed some slight bruise. Entered in a huge bathtub and he began to wash, while he did thought about everything that had happened.

 _By knight to waiter_ he thought sadly, sighed. The words of the princess made him worry, he hoped that the others would not have been so bad with him, but certainly could not blame them. He was one of the villains, he didn't deserve their trust, he did not deserve the trust of anyone, in his opinion.

When he had finished he came out of the bathtub, dried his body wet with pieces of cloth that had found over a small cabinet brown, once dry, he start put oneself the clothes that had he given to him the princess. It was a very simple uniform: a pair of trousers with a white shirt, there were also the loafers which were of the same colour of the trousers. Once he had finished dressing came out of the bathroom and remembered that the Princess had told him to go by his brother but he didn't know where he was, so he decided to ask again information to those two girls who found in the same place.

-Ehm, sorry to bother you again ladies- said slightly embarrassed.

-Uh, is the boy of before. What is honey, you're impressed by my beauty?- asked amused Orochi, the knight looked at her confused and embarrassed.

-Please excuse the behaviour of my friend, she is just kidding quiet- said soothingly Kagerou -However, you need something?-.

-Yes, I wanted to ask you if you know where is the prince Ryouma-.

-The prince should be in his room, if you want I can show you where is it - proposed to Knight, who nodded.

-Orochi coming with us?- then asked at her friend.

-No, I'm staying here to wait for the Princess Hinoka, don't be late, eh- said the girl by making a wink.

The two walked in along and during the journey reigned in the air an awkward silence. At a certain point Kagerou stopped in front of a door -We are arrived, I hope I've been helpful-.

-Yes, thank you very much- he said knocking on the door of room of Ryouma. The door opened and Silas found himself in front the prince of Hoshido.

-Oh, I guess you're the knigh of Nohrt- said the prince looking with hatred the boy.

-Yes, your sister said you wanted to talk to me-.

-I want to tell you only one thing: I don't trust you- began to say the prince, at his words Silas winced worried -that's why I decided that you will are accompanied by someone who will watch your every move, at least until you have proven worthy of our trust-.

-I don't blame you if you don't trust me, sir- said the knight with no particular tone, the Prince pretended not to hear.

-So that's who will accompany you, his name is...-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is a fairly short and, I must admit, even rather ugly. I like the first part. Btw, this might be the prologue of the Silas's arc... or maybe not, who knows?  
> You know it.  
> That's right, because I've decided that decide which way to will take the story are you: continue Xander / Inigo's arc (which is not finished, is only in paused) or dedicate to the Silas's arc (which would mean a few chapters without people Nohr)? The choice is yours.  
> Moreover, if we decide to continue the arc of Silas, you can also decide who will be the pairing. I had chosen the Nishiki / Silas but... but you will decide. Which couple would you rather see between Silas/Nishiki-Saizou/Silas-Ryouma/Silas-Silas/Hinata? The choice is up to you again.  
> I warn you that I will start a new chapter only after that you'll have written your choices in the comments, maybe even with some opinion on history in general.  
> During the wait, I will dedicate myself to my one-shoot / possible pilot.  
> What to say, I waiting for your comments :)!


	5. A new friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Hoshido are few the people that treat good Silas, but the former knight finally found a new friend with the which could begin a special relationship.

About a week had passed since Silas had started his career as a waiter at the castle. Despite initially was convinced that would prove a very bad waiter, also Ryouma was convinced than that, it had proved instead of being a skillful worker. He brought forward its tasks successfully and without too many problems, certainly committed some error, but they were very few especially considering it was a novice.

Had not yet accustomed to the kingdom of Hoshido, felt that he missed his homeland, his friends, his family ... and of course Kamui. Every night, when he was in his bed alone, focuses to think about what had happened and how his life was changed in a mere week. He felt lonely in that realm, despite was surrounded by many people none of these during that time had shown solidarity to him, all treated him so cold. Except the princess Sakura that proved immediately friendly towards him and maybe even Orochi which apparently had a crush on the knight, but obviously her feelings were not reciprocated.

Couldn't blame their hatred or their distrust, but feel hated by all was not pleasant. Maybe that was the punishment that fate had reserved to him, the punishment for helping an evil King with his selfish plan, to whom not even believed. He didn't feel worthy of their trust but hoped thet one day would receive better treatment, despite the fact that he didn't feel worthy of their forgiveness or their friendship.

The most suspicious towards him, however, was Prince Ryouma. He felt a strong hatred for Silas and often looked as though he was disgusted even only by his presence, also every moment was good for yell against him. For example one day, returned to the Castle after a battle against the Nohr's reign who saw his army defeated, began yelling at him because he claimed that ex-Knight had used a tone too informal for greet.

Didn't trust him so much that did stalk from his subordinates and, sometimes, it was he himself who supervise him. In spite of everything Silas not hate Ryouma or any other people in that realm.

-Silas-chan, you need help?- said Orochi coming out from behind a white sheet that the boy had just finished rolling out, her sudden entry made him bounce and set instinctively a hand on his chest. They were in one of the gardens that were usually used for drying the laundry at the sun, that day it was up to Silas hang out the laundry.

-Oh, Orochi, luckily it is you- said with a raised tone.

-So, you want to get help with the laundry?- she asked pointing a finger against a wicker basket that the former knight had placed on the ground: it was full of garments -Alone you could put years to finish applying all those clothes-.

Silas smiled for the exaggeration that the girl had used voluntarily, but she was right after all: there would certainly put a lot of time to finish applying all those clothes alone -Ok, thank you very much- told to her. The girl smiled and headed for the basket of clothes taking a white shirt, then looked around and she noticed that, strangely, that day there was none subordinate of Ryouma to supervise the boy.

-Today none subordinate of Ryouma is guarding you?- asked amazed hoping that the Prince had finished with that stupid thing, in her opinion was a very stupid behavior.

-No, the prince was very busy, he left the castle this morning early to do who knows what. Do you know anything?- asked at the girl with curiosity, the hasty behavior that the prince had used that morning had suspicious him.

-Ah, yes, apparently some lookouts sighted a suspicious army in the forest near here, so I went to check-.

-An army of Nohr?-asked hesitating slightly.

-No, I think it's an army of another nation or maybe it's just a group of mercenaries, I don't know- she said with a confusing air Orochi -However the prince will return this evening and then you can ask at him all the questions you want!- said with amused tone.

-Always if he when come back decide to kill me because I used a way too informal to walk...- said ironic and with a tinge of sadness the former-knight.

The girl laughed and said -Give it time, I'm sure that sooner or later the prince will change attitude towards you-.

Silas sighed -I hope so-.

Between one task and another became soon evening and finally the boy could go to his room, where Sakura had taken him on the first day, to rest for a while. The castle was almost completely deserted since a part of the army was with Ryouma, the other part was went to help a village not far from being attacked by brigands.

At one point, while was heading to his room, the boy went through the main gate of the castle and noted that opened quickly. In the palace entered two fellow soldiers who had left the castle that morning with the prince: Tsubaki, one of Sakura's subordinates, and Saizou, one of Ryouma's subordinates, seemed both agitated enough.

-Hey you, call a healer, we urgently need- yelled Saizou pointing a finger against Silas, who made a passed back scared.

-There aren't healers in the Castle at this time, they went with the princess Sakura in a nearby village- said the former knight hesitant.

-There is someone here who can heal the wounds?- asked Tsubaki this time.

-Yes, I know how to cure some wound since my mother was a healer- began to say -Why, what happened?-.

-I will explain everything during the travel- replied Tsubaki taking for hand and leading him quickly in a room in the castle where there were several ointments and potions. Are of wounds pretty serious, get everything you need- said the redheaded Knight trying to use a calm tone, but given the situation there could own.

Silas nodded, then took a bag of skin that was on the threshold of the door and filled it with many potions and ointments, he took also some netting and a basin. He didn't know what was going on but apparently it was something serious, the two had infected Silas with their agitation.

When he had finished he approached Tsubaki who asked -Did you finished?-. The former knight nodded again, the other grabbed his hand again and led him quickly out of the castle where Silas could admire its beautiful white pegasus, had never seen those animals in his kingdom.

Tsubaki mounted on his Pegasus and then held out a hand to Silas saying -Jump on it-. That proposal did worry since he not had never ridden a pegasus, nevertheless grabbed the boy's hand and jumped on the winged horse.

-Saizou, I'm sorry but there is no place for you...- claimed the red haired knight regretted, but his buddy calming him telling him -Don't worry, go to save others-.

Tsubaki nodded and then turned to the boy sitting behind him -You have to shake to me if you want to prevent a bad fall- said slightly amused. Silas blushed slightly and strise at the Knight, who immediately stood up in the air with his pegasus.

He had never fly before and had to admit it was a nice experience, especially liked how everything there seemed so small. -Uh, Tsubaki-sama, could you explain me what happened please?-Silas churches slightly embarrassed by interrupting the silence that was created trying not to think about the fact that he was clutching at the pegasus knight.

This morning we went to the forest where the sentries had said saw a suspicious army inside- began to tell the other seriously -We found what we were looking for but we were shocked since we were in front of an army of monsters-.

-Monsters!?- upset churches the former knight.

-Yes, they seem to be undead monsters or something, however proved to be a lot stronger than what we suspected-.

-I see ... well, more or less, is not a normal thing fight against an army of monsters-.

-The armies of monsters were mentioned only in legends, I never imagined that could exist really-.

-Anyway, how come you didn't bring a healer with you?- asked curious Silas, usually for a small expedition could not miss at least one healer, at least from his parts.

-Well, I honestly we thought they were just bandits or a minor threat, then...- said the redheaded knight slightly embarrassed.

-Who's hurt?- Silas churches trying to change the subject.

-Some of our comrade, even prince Ryouma. The army of monsters has been almost completely defeated, however- said worried hoping no one of his comrades had worsened or worse dead.

-I'll try to do my best- said Silas clutching a little stronger at pegasus knight. They arrived on the battlefield, namely the forest, and Silas saw some knights defeat the last monsters, were very horrible.

-Well, we arrived-Tsubaki said jumping down from his pegasus and helping the former knight to get down from the animal taking by the hips, a gesture that made Silas blush.

-Where are the wounded?-.

-Are in this way, follow me- said the knight going towards a tent and entering, Silas followed him and entering in turn, inside there were army members lying on the ground on some sheets.

The former-knight began to treat soldiers with the help of Tsubaki, despite what the Knight had said the injuries were not so serious, even that of the prince Ryouma.

-Why It must be him to heal our wounds?- asked annoyed the prince to Tsubaki while took part of the armor to make see the wound he had on his arm.

-There weren't healers at the Castle and he was the only one who knew how to treat wounds. He already heal all and with everyone else went great, don't worry Ryouma-sama. said soothingly, putting a hand on the shoulder of Silas that he was kneeling on the floor beside him.

The Prince snorted. -Yes, I saw, I guess I should thank you- he said, before issuing a cry of pain acute enough beacause the former knight had put a disinfectant ointment on his wound. -No need to thank me, your Highness- said Silas smiled and began spreading the ointment.

The Prince snorted. -Yes, I saw, I guess I should thank you- he said, before issuing a cry of pain acute enough because the former knight had put a disinfectant ointment on his wound. -No need to thank me, your Highness- said Silas smiled and began spreading the ointment.

-Who was to teach you how to treat wounds?- said with mild curiosity, for she bit his lip to avoid another cry of pain: that was really painful ointment.

-My mother was a healer then taught me something since I initially wanted to follow in his footsteps- said quietly, happy that Ryouma was treating he in a slightly better way than usual.

-I understand, actually have a knight who knows how to heal the wounds could be very useful in an army-he noticed the Prince carefully watching how the former knight was medicating his injury -However I feel compelled to thank you so... yes here, thanks- he said then.

After have healing also Ryouma the two journeyed outside the tent. -I'm so glad that you were there at the castle otherwise I don't know what we would have done- said raised the Pegasus Knight putting his hands behind his nape.

-Despite what you said the wounds were not serious, even if we have done well to disinfect them-.

Anyway you want that to drive you to the palace? I guess you'll be dead tired, we will sleep here tonight and tomorrow morning we set off for the castle- said the red haired boy approaching at the pegasus.

-Actually I was going to sleep before your arrival, but I guess even you are tired Tsubaki-sama, so if possible I would like to stay here with you- Silas said with a serious tone, the pegasus knight along with all his companions had been battling since that morning, now had just need rest, didn't want to affaticarlo with another trip.

Okay, It's fine for me, come I port you in the tend where we will sleep- said with a smile heading towards the tent, also this time the ex-knight followed him a bit fearful.

 

 

_"Are you sure want to do this?"_

_"Yes, I'm very sure, I don't think it is right to kill someone but if this is the only way to stop this bloody war…"_

_"I agree with you, whether to save millions of lives we should kill a single person... I think it's worth it"_

_“Well, then let's go”_

_“Of course!”_

 

The sun raising slowly and didn't hear any noise. The usual calm that there was in the early morning, but wouldn't last a long...

... a howl of terror in fact sounded throughout the castle.

**-KING GANON WAS MURDERED-.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please comment my story :)!


	6. A date?

That morning in the kingdom of Hoshido a cold wind blew, but not very powerful. By now the summer was over and the climate was changing, the cold of the autumn was slowly replacing the heat of the summer, even the leaves on the trees were beginning to turn yellow.

Silas was happy about this climate change because he loved the cold in his native realm in fact the temperatures were always low, even during the summer and spring. That morning the boy was woke up in a good mood and, after he washed and dressed, headed out of the castle for a walk. To the nine would have to help the other waiters to serve breakfast, but before then still had a bit of free time.

-Good morning Silas!- said Tsubaki appearing alongside Silas and putting a hand on his shoulder, the boy made a small leap and turned to the pegasus knight. -Ah, good morning to you Tsubaki- said smiling at him. Tsubaki and Silas were become friends after the boy had helped Ryouma's army ,the latter among other things had started to treat him better, and this made the former-knight very happy.

The two boys ranged agree and and they liked spending time together. -How did you sleep last night? Did you have another of those nightmares?- churches with a worried tone the red-haired boy.

From the first night that had passed to Hoshido had started making some strange dreams. Initially he dreamed of blurry figures that saying something but, night after night, dreams become more vivid: in his nightmares there were many men who abused sexually of him. He did not know whether those nightmares were related to guilt born for what he had done, or rather what he had tried to do to Kamui, or if they were repressed memories, what he knew was that during those nightmares was scared and disgusted.

-Yes, also the other night I had one, but this time did not last long- said thinking about at night before, a shiver of terror struck his back and briefly took a terrified expression that the pegasus knight managed to notice. -You don't have to worry about, the great Tsubaki said that he would find a solution to your problem and so will be- said the boy with a sure tone, trying to calm him.

-Yes, I don't doubt, "great" Tsubaki- Silas said leaving a small giggle, the pegasus knight was usually be praise himself, but didn't do it on purpose.

-Anyway, changing the subject, I would like to make a proposition to you-.

-A proposal for that?-asked the other slightly embarrassed.

-A marriage proposal, obviously- replied the red with an ironic tone by removing the hand from the shoulder of his friend and crossing his arms in front of the chest.

-Ho-ho-how!?- Silas yelled while he blushed violently.

-Ahah, calm down, I'm just kidding- said with amused tone the pegasus knight putting a hand on his head this time.

The ex-Knight snorted. -You are a stupid- he said, then smiled and gave him a light punch on the arm -Anyway, seriously, what wanted propose to me?-.

-Between a few days there will be a matsuri...- started to say Tsubaki, but was immediately interrupted by Silas who asked curious -A matsuri? What is?-.

-The matsuri is a festival usually estival, but we organize someone even during the winter. There are games, stalls, food and more-.

-Seems like a interesting festival- said the former-knight fascinated by that simple description, in his kingdom the partys were rare and usually were only banquets were held after a big win -So you propose to help you with the preparations?-.

-No, actually I wanted to ask if you'd like to take a ride to the party with me- said the pegasus knight trying to hide a slight embarrassment.

Silas's eyes widened, would never have expected that Tsubaki had invited him to go out. Sure, they had spent a lot of time together, but usually were in the company of other people and they were always in the castle rooms such as the dining room or the laundry, in short mean they were not so much friends to the point to go out together. Despite initial amazement, that proposed had made the former-knight very happy.

-Sure, I'd love to- said the guy trying to hold back the enthusiasm.

-Well, then it will be a real date- said amused the Pegasus Knight doing a wink at Silas.

-Date!?- cried Silas blushing again.

-During the matsuri we wear the yukata, I assume you don't have one, do I procure you one- said serious, trying to hold back the laughter because of the reaction that had his friend, the latter simply nodded.

-Silas come, you gotta help us prepare the tables for breakfast- a waitress said reaching the boy.

-Uhm, okay, see you later Tsubaki- said following the girl.

-See you later Silas-.

 _So it will be really a date?_   asked himself the boy while he traveled towards the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short, I'm sorry but I did not know that scene add. The next will be surely longer than this and, in addition, a very important thing will happen...


	7. The final battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle is approaching, but before Inigo wants to have a chat with Xander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is perhaps the longest chapter of this fanfiction ... would have been even longer if I had not made some cuts. I wanted to reach 4000 words T_T!  
> #4000words

Had passed a few days since the discovery of the corpse of king Ganon in his own room and, despite having tried not to leak the news, that chronicle was already the talk of the whole kingdom and some nearby villages.

No one knew much about that, the only information confirmed was that it was a murder, not a death caused by a disease. Whereas the blood that had soaked the bed of the king by now dead and a big cut that had been found on his cadaver, one could guess that he had been killed with a weapon, but the latter was still not found, the royal family had instructed the guards to search the murderers in far and wide.

Despite the limited information the citizens were already convinced of the fact that those who had made that murder came from the kingdom of Hoshido. Many demanded vengeance and advised at the royal family to attack the center of the enemy kingdom, killing mercilessly soldiers and inhabitants.

The requests became day by day more and more insistent, but by the royal family none response. The decision was up to Xander, that despite hadn't yet been crowned king, was now treated as the king of Nohr.

The blond was very conflicted: on the one hand he wanted to listen to the people and vent his anger and his grief against the citizens of Hoshido, on the other hand he knew that this was a wrong decision. Having regard to his indecision had decided not to give still an answer to the people, he had to think about it for a long time, that was a very important decision to be taken.

In those days nobody had seen him around, even Camilla, nobody knew if he was confined to his room or who knows where. Also Inigo was suffering very much for all that situation, not so much for Ganon's death but for the fact that Xander was suffering and that, instead of staying in the company, he was all alone making it worse.

He wanted to find him and comfort him, but the prince had turned away by all. Inigo was suffering: want to see him, hug him, comfort him but couldn't do anything.

Inigo was also very sorry for everyone else that, as Xander, were suffering a lot in that time especially for Kamui that, in some week, had lost his adoptive father and his best friend. After the disappearance of Silas everyone had started looking for him but had failed to find him, so they began to think that he was dead.

After a few days from, more or less, the disappearance of Xander a guard managed to find he: apparently he had spotted the prince on top of a disused Tower of the Castle. Just knew the news Inigo rushed to the place mentioned by the guard, his heart beating fast and he couldn't wait to hug his beloved blond. Despite Camilla would have preferred to be the first to talk to his brother let go the mercenary.

Reached the top of the tower Inigo felt happy because there was Xander that, it seemed, had not yet noticed his presence. The boy approached him slowly and, during his ride, he whispered the prince name up to shout it.

Hearing his name and a very familiar voice the blond turned in the Inigo's direction and was very surprised to see his subordinate go toward him. -Inigo, what are you doing here?- asked angry trying not to cross his gaze.

-I'm here because I wanted to see you, Xander- said with a gentle tone, getting closer and closer to the boy -in these days I've don't seen you around and I've missed you-.

Xander felt that at those words his heart lost a beat. He too had missed Inigo and obviously also all other, but didn't want anyone to see him in that condition, he soon would become king and couldn't prove weak. At that moment he thought at the words he had said to Inigo that day below the big tree of the garden, if he though well remembered had said something like "There's nothing wrong with being sad and crying, is normal"… well, now he felt a hypocrite since he was doing everything the opposite of what had said.

-I needed to be alone, that's all- said trying to diverting his minds from those thoughts.

-Stay alone isn't good for you, you should know that- said the mercenary with a smile-I want to be there for you during this difficult time and as me also everyone want that-.

-I don't need your help, I'm fine, really- he said trying to use a cold tone and not to let shine through his sadness in his words.

-Look me straight in the eye- said serious to Xander. He didn't believe at his words, he knew that at that moment the prince was suffering and that he could understand it even just by looking at it straight in the eye.

-How?- asked the prince amazed.

-I asked you to look me straight in the eyes- at those words Xander, hesitating slightly, began to watching the mercenary straight in the eye, just as he had asked.

-You say that you're fine, but your eyes say that you're suffering- asserted his subordinate with a smile.

-But don't make me laugh, you want me to believe that you understand my mood just looking at me in the eye?- asked the prince worried interrupting the union of their looks.

-Yes, after all how is it that they say? The eyes are the mirror of the soul, or something- said Inigo putting one hand behind his neck.

-Bah, maybe, but sincerely I doubt of your words. I said that I'm fine because I am fine and now please leave me alone- said Xander turning abruptly and with your back to the mercenary. He felt his eyes prick, maybe soon a few tears would be dropped from his face and he didn't want that Inigo seeing him in tears.

_What a hypocrite that are_ thought.

-Can I ask you a question?- said Inigo hesitant.

-If you still want to talk about my feelings or something like, you know that I will not answer you- replied the blond continuing to give the back to the boy.

-No, actually I wanted to ask you what decision you've decided to take-.

-About what?- asked the prince, although had realized at what was referring his subordinate.

-You will hear people's requests or not?-.

-I figured that you were going to ask me that- said with resignation. -What would you do in my place?- he asked turning his head slightly towards the mercenary.

-It's not right, you can't answer my question with another question- said a little annoyed the other.

-If you answer my question I will answer to your- said with a whimsical tone , almost as if he were a small child.

Inigo sighed. -I wouldn't listen to my people's requests in this case. I don't see why for the blame of a few should pay so many innocent people, this is already a bloody and stupid war, I don't see why pour additional...- he started to say but was stopped by Xander that asked angry -If you think this is a stupid war why you fight? Why you risk your life for a battle that it does not care?- said turning back to Inigo.

-Beh, because I...- beginning to say the mercenary, but he stopped immediately. He couldn't say at Xander the reason for which he remained at Nohr in spite he found stupid that war, because the reason was he. Was for him that he was remained in that realm, was for him that risked the life in those battles, was for him that he trained with dedication all day ... but could not tell him because he did not have the courage, the words died in his throat.

-Don't tell me thet you don't have a reason to fight- said the stupid prince beginning to stare his subordinate.

-Of course I have it- said Inigo almost stammering, the heart had arrived in his throat.

-And what would it be? Fame? Money? Free room and Board?- Xander asked angry. Just like a volcano the prince was going to blow up all his anger, he will taken unfairly with Inigo that he was just trying to console him, but it was too late to stop.

-No, nothing like that- cried angry Inigo, his motives were not so shallow.

-So what?-.

-AND THAT I LOVE YOU, STUPID- cried the mercenary, Xander's eyes widened. -This is the reason for which I fight, because I love you and I would stay forever stay by your side- said the boy hanging his head, was blushed completely and his heart was beating wildly.

Xander had been shocked by that revelation and watched amazed his subordinate. He was convinced that Inigo was straight, after all was a Don Giovanni, as he could be in love with him that was a boy? Despite all these doubts that revelation made him happy, despite the horrible period that was passing.

-You don't have to fight this war for force- said the prince. Inigo was straight, the whole kingdom was aware of his obsession for girls, he didn't want to believe his words, he didn't want be deceived again.

At his words Inigo's heart is destroyed into many pieces. He had finally found the courage to confess his love and Xander told him that didn't have to fight despite now knew which were his motivations? He felt disappointed, sad and angry, would never have expected similar behavior from him.

-Yes, I don't have to, that's why I decided not to fight anymore and to leave the kingdom of Nohr- proclaimed the mercenary with tears in his eyes.

-If this is your decision- said Xander feigning to be indifferent, however he did not want that his subordinate go away.

At those words Inigo ran away in his room, he lay down on the bed and began to cry. After a while he got up, took a bag of skin where he put some of his clothes and weapons and headed towards the exit of the Castle.

A few days had passed and, apparently, Inigo had really abandoned the castle. Xander now felt even more evil than before because at his already great pain had also added the guilt born because he had mistreated his subordinate, also was worried about him and feared that something serious could happen.

During these days the requests of the citizens became increasingly insistent thus forcing Xander to make a decision: he would attack the center of the kingdom of Hoshido trying to take over the kingdom, but would spare the citizens.

His subjects were very disappointed with this decision and tried to make a civil uprising that was promptly stopped. The army immediately began the marching towards the kingdom of Hoshido, a long journey awaited them.

They left the kingdom after lunch and in the evening were already very close to half, so they decided to set up camp in a forest to rest. They set up the tents and, after dinner, some soldiers went right to sleep while others began talking around the fire.

-I still can't believe that the king Ganon is dead- said with sad tone Effie looking the flames.

-Beh, let's look on the bright side, now that will be crowned king Xander will need a queen- intervened Charlotte with a happy tone, to her does not matter of the death of her king, however was happy that Xander soon would have to marry since the people would surely requested a Queen after his coronation.

-This is the bright side for you- said with contempt Severa, she hated the indifference of that girl in front of all that pain. Charlotte launched a look full of hate at the girl and bit her lip, trying to hold back her anger.

-I think the last thing Xander is thinking right now is marriage- said Camilla with a worried tone turning his gaze to the tent where he had gone to sleep his brother.

-Anyway, does anyone know what happened to Lazward? Because he left the Kingdom of Nohr?- Owain intervened with worried tone.

-Xander says that his subordinate has decided to leave the kingdom because they had a fight, but he was too vague- said Leo answering the question of Owain. The Prince did not have at all appreciated the mercenary's behavior, although he did not know the reason for the quarrel between the two, in his opinion he shouldn't have abandon Xander at a time like that for anything in the world, after all was his subordinate.

-I understand, I hope he's okay- said the boy with a sad tone lowering the gaze, Severa began to stare the boy in amazement. Usually Owain was never overwhelmed by sadness, was always ready to say some stupid things with a smile, yet that evening looked so sad, so different from the usual.

-Owain- whispered the red-haired girl.

-Who is Owain, my dear?- said Camilla who had heard the whisper, at that question the mage began to stare the two girls and Severa seemed to be lightly distressed. -Owain? No, nobody, don't worry Camilla-sama- the redhead replied pretending nonchalance.

At a certain point, Kamui, which until then had been sitting around the fire in silence enveloped in his thoughts, he stood up and began to head toward his tent.

-Kamuichi, go to sleep?- asked Camilla with sweet tone, the boy stopped and nodded, then he went on his way. Arrived in the tent he lay down on the camp bed on which he should sleep trying, with great difficulty, to fall asleep but when he was about to do it, he heard a noise coming from the entrance of the tent and instinctively took his sword, suddenly someone came and Kamui puts his sword in face at the intruder.

-Hey, calm, it's me- said Zero putting a oil lantern close to his face for to be recognized -Don't you want to kill me, neh?-.

-Zero, I didn't have understand that was you, sorry- he said mortified. -It does not matter, anyway...- began to say the ex-thief but stopped immediately when Kamui hugged him strongly.

Zero put the lantern on the ground and returned the embrace of his boyfriend getting started to fondling his back slowly with one hand. -Zero- sobbed Kamui beginning to cry and sinking his head into the chest of the boy.

In the past when Zero saw someone cry or suffering felt pleasure, especially if it was him to hurting that person. But with Kamui was different when the prince crying or was sad Zero suffered, he wanted to see him always happy, he could not bear the thought that he suffered.

After a while Kamui stopped crying and interrupted the embrace. -I'm sorry, but I needed to vent a little- said again mortified.

-You don't have to apologise baby- he told smiling at him and wiping with his thumb the last tears that were coming down from his eyes -Know that I am always willing to comfort you, always and in any situation, you must just ask- said sweetly putting a hand on his head this time and began to fondling his hair.

-Thank you, Zero- said the prince sincerely grateful and even slightly embarrassed. Was nice for him know that he could always count on Zero, even in the most desperate he was always at his side, he felt secure and protected with him. Was really so much in love with that ex-thief, he couldn't imagine his life without him, was important to him and he was glad to have known him.

-I love you- said the prince interrupting that silence that had been created in that tent.

The ex-thief smiled and approached his face with that of the other -I love you too- he said before kissing softly Kamui.

-Promise me that tomorrow you commit a lot during the fight, I don't want to lose also you- he said, then the prince with a sad tone looking straight in his eyes.

-If you're going to stay by my side I will never be defeated, you are my strength- answered with a sweet tone, too sweet for him.

-And from since you're so sickly sweet?- Kamui asked with a small smile trying to play down.

-Look who's talking, you started with these speeches mawkish - said amused the former thief giving a small punch on the arm of the other. He was happy to be able to bring a smile to the prince, he did not really know how to help him feel better because, from what he remember, he had never loved anyone and had never had such problems, but apparently he was not doing so bad.

-Anyway, do you want to sleep with me tonight?- then asked the prince slightly embarrassed.

-Sure- replied the boy, in another situation would tell a beat mischievous but that night didn't want to make fun Kamui. They stretched out on the camp bed and fell asleep cuddled.

The next morning the army woke up early and headed for the nearby Hoshido, during the journey they were spotted by some sentries of the enemy kingdom who went immediately to warn the Royal family. At first all went into a panic, especially citizens, but apparently they still had a chance because the army was nearby, but had to travel a long way, so they had time for prepare a bit.

Ryouma organized ,in a jiffy, an army hoping to fend off that much more organized of Hoshido. The majority of soldiers were willing in front of the doors of the Kingdom, some placed them next to a small group of trees so they could be hidden, some archers were above the castle walls ready to hitting.

They had just finished of organized that silhouetted on the horizon the Nohr's army, Ryouma gulped worried. Despite his concern, urging the soldiers around him with words of encouragement, were to be all loads, hadn't drop their realm into enemy hands. Probably that would been the final battle.

When the enemy army was very close to them it stopped, between the two armed forces there were few meters away. Ryouma and Xander came forward and they looked with a gaze full of hate, ironic to think that these two were once engaged, neh?

During those moments the silence reigned supreme.

Both made a gesture with their weapons and gave way to the war, the soldiers of both kingdoms began to fight among themselves. Almost immediately, however, all stop saw they had heard a very loud noise and strange, seemed to be a scream of pain.

All turned towards the direction from which came the deafening noise and they were very surprised when they discovered what created that din: at the horizon stands out a third army, much larger of the first two. This, however, was not formed by soldiers, but by monsters.

-Those are the monsters that we faced that day in the forest- said Ryouma incredulous watching the huge amount of monsters that was approaching to them.

-What should we do now, Xander?- asked Camilla at prince visibly worried.

-Continue to fight amongst ourselves and try to defeat those monsters is an absurdity, I propose an alliance, what do you say, Xander?- asked Ryouma at the blond with serious tone.

-I agree, I acceptable the alliance- said the prince taking his gaze permanent on that great army of beasts, he wouldn't watch Ryouma.

The two enemy armies therefore formed another army that launched at attack toward those horrible creatures. Curiously the group was able to blend well, in that situation all helped each other without regard to what kingdom they belonged, at that moment they were all comrades to fight a common cause.

At one point on the battlefield appeared a monster much larger than the others.

-Damn, how can we get rid of that monster now?- yelled Hinoka worried and scared at the same time. The monster was really big and also seemed much stronger than the others, if they didn't get rid of him in that moment would become early a problem.

-Leave it to me!-Xander said running with his horse towards that big monster and giving it a stroke of his sword but didn't seem to have scratched it.

_Damn_ thought the prince when he noticed that the monster was about to hit him.

-XANDER!- screamed his siblings worried running towards him for save he, that could be a fatal blow for the prince.

The boy was about to be hit but someone stood in the path of the shot cashing out instead of him, Xander was greatly surprised when he discovered that his saviour was Inigo, that now was on the ground in a sea of blood.

-I'm sorry of have abandoned you-said the mercenary with a smile turned to prince, after a while closed his eyes. A group of archers lunged at the monster by hitting it with a myriad of arrows, by deleting it.

-INIGO!-Xander yelled, down from his horse and taking the mercenary's body in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It 'was very hard to write this chapter and I am not so much satisfied of the final product, sincerely.  
> The final scene is too fast, I know, I tried to stretch it but did not succeed very well. I also left out one little piece of the discourse between Xander and Inigo where our mercenary explained why he hate the war, but oh, if you want I can also add it at a later time. I had also thought of adding small short comedy inspired by the OVA of Symphogear, but I was not very happy with the final product so I delete them... again, if you could add them at a later time, you only tell me.  
> Well, what about, I expect many good comments for this chapter (most likely the longest and would have been even longer ... I wanted to reach 4000 words T_T).  
> How about: this could be a good ending to this story? Or do you still other chapters? Let me know what would you like to see in the next chapters :)!

**Author's Note:**

> A Don Giovanni in Italy is a guy who woos all girls, as Inigo.


End file.
